


only his

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Harry and Ron enjoying there vacation and there relationship together hiding from the family





	only his

Hot breath mingled together as their lips meet, each devouring the tast of the other mouth.

A moan burst forth from the chest of black hair male as his prostate was nudged relentlessly by the man above him, whose eyes carried the same love and devotion that his own held.

'Why does this feel so good?' 

"You like it, harry?" Ron trust more forcefully inside of harry 

"Yes -ah- Ron...want-more-more" 

Ron gripping Harry's hair tight and he pulled the boy's head back so that he could crush their lips together again.It was so warm and snug, being able to pound into that welcoming heat.And the arch of harrys back, the wayHarry's legs wrapped around his waist pulling him ever deeper into harry it was enough to drive Ron insane.

As soon as Ron has seen harry for the first time he had known that they were mates. In the magical world it didn't happen often, between two same gender but it was accepted. 

" Ron please! Ah! Fuck me harder! Please !"

Ron was forced to grit his teeth in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. Harry was so sexy when he talked slutty like that.Ron groaned as harrys entrance squeezed him and his hazel eyes sought out those of his Harry. 

Ron loved his little mate, his Harry, with all of his heart. The thought of being without the younger male made his breath catch and his heart clench in pain. And he knew his family, if they found out, they would never understand.

Smiling softly at harry he grasped the boys hands and pumping harder in Harry's tempting heat. He relished the screams and moans that left Harry's soft plump lips.

"Ron,Ronplease first i want to cum!" pleaded harry and Ron smirked.He sat back, taking his lover into his lap, bouncing hard and fast. Oh yes, he loved this. Harry wrapped his arms around Rons neck and held on for dear life. He felt so lovedand protected and he never wanted it to end. 

"Cum harry" Ron's deep voice and Harry couldn't help but cry out as his body obeyed his dom's command.His cum spread all over their chests and he shivered when he felt as Ron bite his shoulder as the other wizard's cum filled him. He sighed, content and full, and snuggled close to his Ron's warmth, wanting the man to remain buried in him for as long as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on love. It's time to wake up. Mum will call for dinner soon."was the voice that tugged him out of that calm sleep and Harry blinked when he realized that he'd been laid out on the bed

He focused his green gaze on his best mate

"Hello there, sleeping beauty"Harry blushed. the night before sex between Ron and Harry had been electric. 

.

"Hello Ron."Ron felt his heart flutter, like it always did when Harry's beautiful green eyes look at him

"Mum is calling for breakfast"

"Okay " harry says in his sleepy voice 

Ron smile at him and kiss Harry's forehead and get down the stairs with a promise to himself that Soon he'd make sure everyone know that Harry was his only his.


End file.
